Mission 22
Mission 22 is a story mission. Available at level 40 after completing the quest Restoration project in progress.. Contains ghosts level 40 and 41. Mission 22 Rediscovered Mirror While cleaning out equipment in order to straighten out a path, I felt power from somewhere... I have a feeling if we follow that power, we may find the mirror. This mission is to find the lost mirror and restore your reputation! Perfect Clear Requirements *Points: Higher than 25000 points *Time: Within 20 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Soul of Rebirth Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 64185. (first time only) *Cara's Circle Ring *Destroyed Smart Truth *Hope Necklace *Possession Charity *Slave Turuth (Wicked) Guide #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept Never Ending Removal Project1/10. #Kill 30 ghosts in area. #Turn in Never Ending Removal Project1/10. #Accept Complete, Move, Complete, Move2/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Park 3. #Turn in Complete, Move, Complete, Move2/10. #Accept Let's Hunt on Our Own!3/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Sunset Gunshot 1. #Press H to pick up the phone and accept When You're Busy You Get Busier!4/10. #Kill 30 ghosts in area. #Press H to pick up the phone and turn in When You're Busy You Get Busier!4/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Sunset Gunshot 2. #Kill G. #Press H to pick up the phone and turn in Let's Hunt on Our Own!3/10. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Suspicion Grows into More Suspicion.5/10. #Move west and press D to zone into Street 2. #Turn in Suspicion Grows into More Suspicion.5/10. #Accept There is a Mountain of Work.6/10. #Catch 6 Battle Jiagian and 6 Battle Ziarb. #Turn in There is a Mountain of Work.6/10. #Accept Enter a Handsome Middle-aged Man!7/10. #Move south and press D to zone into Trailer. #Kill G. #Press H to pick up the phone and turn in Enter a Handsome Middle-aged Man!7/10. #Press H to pick up the phone and accept Stubborn Tweener8/10. #Kill 30 ghosts in area. #Press H to pick up the phone and turn in Stubborn Tweener8/10. #Press H to pick up the phone and accept Multi Player!9/10. #Move to bad equipment and hold D. #Press H to pick up the phone and turn in Multi Player!9/10. #Press H to pick up the phone and accept The Mirror is Mine10/10. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Erie River Brigde 3. #Kill Z. Maps Park 2 NPCs: Tweener *Never Ending Removal Project1/10 - Kill 30 ghosts in area. *Complete, Move, Complete, Move2/10 - Go to Obulgi. *(phone in Sunset Gunshot 1) When You're Busy You Get Busier!4/10 - Kill 30 ghosts in area. *(phone in Erie River Brigde) Stubborn Tweener8/10 - Kill 30 ghosts in area. *(phone in Erie River Brigde) Multi Player!9/10 - Remove the bad equipment. *(phone in Erie River Brigde) The Mirror is Mine10/10 - Kill Z in Erie River Brigde 3. Ghosts: *Haunted Bemy ×8 *Haunted Gru ×7 *Haunted Sesbaramu ×5 Park 3 NPCs: Obulgi *Let's Hunt on Our Own!3/10 - Get G's phone number. Ghosts: *Haunted Bemy ×7 *Haunted Gru ×5 *Haunted Sesbaramu ×4 Sunset Gunshot 1 Ghosts: *Outlaw Jeff ×12 *Outlaw Knifejab ×14 Sunset Gunshot 2 Party map. Ghosts: *Outlaw Jeff ×11 *Outlaw Knifejab ×15 *G ×1 Theater Entrance NPCs: Luna *Suspicion Grows into More Suspicion.5/10 - Go to Genova. Screen 1 NPCs: Heepah Heepah Ghosts: *Battle Ziarb ×3 *Cain Pay ×3 *Haunted Sesbaramu ×3 *Outlaw Jeff ×5 Screen 2 NPCs: The Clothing Merchant Ghosts: *Battle Jiagian ×3 *Cain Fast Tang ×2 *Haunted Gru ×3 *Outlaw Knifejab ×3 Street 2 NPCs: Genova *There is a Mountain of Work.6/10 - Catch 6 Battle Jiagian and 6 Battle Ziarb. *Enter a Handsome Middle-aged Man!7/10 - Get G's phone number. Ghosts: *Battle Jiagian ×27 *Battle Ziarb ×24 Trailer Party map. Ghosts: *Battle Jiagian ×9 *Battle Ziarb ×9 *G ×1 Erie River Brigde Ghosts: *Cain Fast Tang ×46 *Cain Pay ×34 Erie River Brigde 3 Party map. Ghosts: *Cain Fast Tang ×4 *Cain Pay ×5 *Z ×1 See Also #Restoration project in progress. #Missions #''List of mission 22 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions